Jeanne
Jeanne (ジャンヌ Jan'nu) is a trainee Ultrawoman and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Jeanne is a real fish out of water. Young, quirky, but determined to continue her fallen older brother's work, Jeanne has got quite some big shoes to fill. Jeanne is nice gal overall, although she still needs lots of work and struggles to balance out both being a hero and a high schooler. She hates drama as well. History Backstory Currently little is known about Jeanne's backstory. After her brother died protecting the Earth from monsters such as Gamoni's kaiju, Jeanne was resolved to protect the world her brother fought for and so left the Land of Light without permission. Debut: The Ultrawoman Named Jeanne Jeanne first appeared in RP where she traveled down to Earth and rescued her host Hikari Tsukishima from dying, then asking to merge with her. They did. Jeanne then flew up and did battle with Narse, who had destroyed parts of Hokkaido and nearly her host. Narse and Jeanne then fought, but it was brief as Narse overwhelmed Jeanne but then fled, to which Jeanne (as well as Lilin) then followed suit. Lilin then introduced himself to her as she tried to fly after Narse but failed and crashed into the waters. Lilin then introduced himself to her, also warning her of Gamoni, who Jeanne recognized as the kaiju general who got her older brother killed with her kaiju. Lilin and Jeanne then headed out. Once Lilin and Jeanne arrived to fight Narse, the battle began. Narse in his saucer form then fired out his Destructive Ray against Jeanne's and Lilin's area, creating a big explosion. Lilin then went up and punched at Narse repeatedly, to which Narse then transformed into his robot mode and began attacking Lilin by constricting against him, choking him. Jeanne then ran up and pulled on Narse's tail, forcing Narse off, only for Narse to slam his tail against the two. Narse repeatedly fired Energy Bullets down against Lilin and Jeanne. Jeanne then fired out her Ultra Water Flow against Narse, but Narse simply avoided the attack. Jeanne continued to fight back against Narse some more, but Narse then kept avoiding them as quickly as he could. Lilin then fired his atomic breath at Narse, capturing him. Lilin then instructed Jeanne to fire her beam at Narse as well, to which she did and then both beams slammed into Narse, enveloping him in an explosion, defeating Narse. However the fight wasn't over yet. Gamoni and Garbage Monster then teamed up and fought Jeanne and Lilin. Gamoni fired out her flames at Jeanne and Lilin, following it up with by firing her navel knives at them. Lilin then fired his atomic breath against her and Garbage Monster, sending out sparks flying out of the two. After some more fighting, Lilin then fired his atomic breath against Garbage Monster and Gamoni, sending sparks flying off of the both of them. Garbage Monster then fired his Debris Spit repeatedly, one of which got onto Lilin's eyes. Garbage Monster then leaped up and then kicked down against Lilin, beating down on him. Gamoni then got out her whip and then lashed repeatedly against Lilin. Gamoni then got out her whip and then lashed repeatedly against Lilin. Once Jeanne fired her Jeanne Shot at Gamoni and Garbage Monster, Gamoni then walked up to her; Jeanne then repeatedly punched against Gamoni's belly, but Gamoni tanked the punches and then lifted Jeanne up with her arms, before then throwing her up in the air and then bashing her extensive neck against her, tossing her aways. Gamoni then began lashing her whip against Jeanne some more, with Garbage Monster then blasting his Debris Stream against her, only for the two to finally get defeated by Lilin's fully charged atomic breath attack. Gamoni and Garbage Monster then retreated. Now victorious, Lilin then went over and helped Jeanne, also telling her that she did good, but her fighting skills need work. Lilin then had to go and then told Jeanne that he would meet up with her later. Lilin then swam off, heading down underwater. Jeanne then flew off, heading elsewhere and then reverting back to her human host. The Ravages of the Gyaos Flock Jeanne appeared in the RP when Hikari transformed into her to combat the Gyaos flock and Galkimes. She flew in and fought off several Gyaos with relative ease at first---however then Gamoni and Garbage Monster then appeared; Gamoni soon arrived to the scene of the battle, where she whipped against Jeanne, followed with Garbage Monster firing his Debris Stream down against Jeanne. Gamoni then ordered Galkimes to assassinate Jeanne, to which then Gamoni then started slaying off more Gyaos, laughing all the way. After Gamoni and Garbage Monster got finished with slaying some Gyaos, then returned their sights to fight off Jeanne, only for Lilin to come in. Lilin then told Jeanne to focus on fighting Galkimes, same with Kurutta. Jeanne did so. Jeanne then headed over to Kamen Rider Kurutta and helped him fight off Galkimes. Galkimes then fired energy balls at Kurutta and Jeanne, then followed up by punching down at Kurutta again. Kurutta then took out his ax-blasters and fired them at Galkimes; Galkimes then fired two more energy balls around the two's area, creating big explosions. Jeanne then got back u and repeatedly punched and kicked against Galkimes, dealing major damage against him. Kurutta and Jeanne then kicked against Galkimes, doing more damage to him. As Galkimes fired some more stray energy balls around, Jeanne then fired her Jeanne Shot against Galkimes, defeating him. With her now done, Jeanne then flew into the air, flying off and then transforming back into Hikari. The Return of Megaguirus WIP Abilities & Techniques * Ultra Water Flow: The same technique used by other Ultras like the Original Ultraman. * Jeanne Slash: : A move similar to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. She cannot handle this weapon well and has even lost it. * Jeanne Shot: Jeanne's Ultra Beam that she can use to fire at her opponents and that she can fire by folding her arm like an L. Currently this beam is somewhat strong. * Sparkle Arrow: A light bow gifted to her by Zoffy because it grants power equivalent to its user, it is practically useless to her. * Flight: Jeanne can fly at Mach 5. * Atomic Shot: A technique both her and Lilin can perform together by combining their Atomic Beam and Jeanne Shot together. Weaknesses * Damage: If Jeanne takes on too much damage, her color timer will then start flashing and will be time to retreat. Trivia * Excluding Ultrawoman Beth who was part of a team, Jeanne is the first female Ultra to star in a series. * She is the second youngest, confirmed Ultra, older than Ultraman Boy but younger than Zero. * Jeanne's image was drawn and used from permission from LanceOmikron's design. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Flying Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)